


Earning The Grade

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. B-

“Alright everyone, settle down.”

The teacher’s voice silenced the murmurs in the classroom. He took his seat, pulled it forward, and waited for the class’s full attention before he spoke. He looked down between his legs, where his over-achieving teacher’s pet stared back up at him, blushing red.

\---

The day before, that same student had approached him after class, concerned about his grade.

“I need an A in this class!” he explained, but the teacher shook his head.

“There’s simply no way, at this point. It’s simply impossible.”

“What about extra credit?” asked the boy, desperately. It’s exactly what the teacher wanted to hear.

\---

He looked down at the boy in his extra credit outfit, making his extra credit pouty face. Then, he pulled down his zipper, and pulled out the boy’s extra credit assignment.  
The boy was looking up at him, defiantly. Fair enough, thought the teacher, I never said he had to do it with a smile. He looked back up at the class, and placed a hand on his student’s face.

“Open up” he said, loudly and offset, “to page sixty-eight of your book.” He glanced down at the boy, who had turned fire-engine red, and nudged his stiff member against the boy’s lips. “I said open up, and some of you aren’t listening.”

He felt the lips part, reluctantly. When he looked down, the little slut was kissing on the end of it, looking up at him with fire in her eyes.

“Can we get a reader? It’s a shame that he isn’t here today, or we could all benefit from his big mouth for once,” he said, and scooted forward in his chair. To every other student, it looked as if he was just adjusting his seat, but to him, it meant a cock in the mouth.

The student panicked, but tried not to make a sound. He pulled back, his lips gliding over the shaft, leaving it wet, but before he pulled far enough away to pop it free completely, a hand stopped him. He was on the tip again, his neck arched as back as it would go, and the hand insisted that he return from where he came, rather than retreat any further. The teacher held in a moan as he felt his student sucking on the end; a compromise that didn’t involve moving too much. Still, the teacher urged him forward, demanding a proper blowjob. He reluctantly obliged, and the forbidden blowjob started in earnest.

The boy worked without a sound if he could, and with a *gwark* or a *glurg* or a *gurk!* if he couldn’t. The other students wondered where the sound was coming from, but none suspected that their fellow student was under the desk, fellating the teacher. The boy had begged him to let him do it before class started, but he’d told him to hide under the desk and wait for his classmates to assemble, or he’d fail the assignment. Behind him, all his classmates sat, and in front of him sat his teacher, and in his mouth was his teacher’s penis, slick with his saliva, getting the deluxe treatment from his lips. He pressed his face into the teacher’s crotch while the cute girl that sat behind him read from the textbook, unaware that he was the one putting the smile on their teacher’s face.

It went on like that for a few minutes, as the blowjob was slow and steady, lest it start to become loud and sloppy. The teacher had given them a new assignment while he was giving his precious student his cock, orally. A student in the back had started to complain that the essay being assigned had two options, and that they should get extra credit for completing both.

“I did offer an extra credit assignment to one student, which he is… nearly done with, but that was a special circumstance, and… that’s all I’ll say about it.”

“That’s not fair! He’s so lucky.”

The teacher looked down at the boy working diligently at blowing him, and nodded his head. “I don’t think if you were in his position you would be saying that.”

It wasn’t the first time he considered biting down on his teacher’s happy-stick, but it was the first time that he looked up at him with hateful eyes. Not that it mattered; by all indications, he was passing his oral examination with flying colors, as the teacher became steadily less able to hide his arousal and pleasure, moaning whenever he deepthroated him or licked the underside or sucked strongly.

Each time he did, he considered chomping down as a corrective measure, but knew that would end with his teacher yelping, knocking the desk over, and revealing him on his knees, dressed as a girl, with precum dribbling down his lips.

And that wasn’t the only thing. As had happened many times before, he had an embarrassing problem of his own, and it wouldn’t go away. Not only wouldn’t his erection go down, the more it rubbed at the panties and the skirt, the more it stiffened. It was the worst possible time for one… and he worried it was going to get even worse. Every time he thought about what he was doing, or what was in his mouth, it jerked, and rubbed even more… until finally, it felt just like it did all those times right before he was in dire need of a tissue, and he pulled his skirt tightly over it as he deep throated the teacher to distract him.

It felt like a sudden sneeze into the tissue of his skirt as his body betrayed him. He shuddered as he came, focusing more on the messy accident in his underwear than on the thing in his mouth. He was surprised when he realized that he was spitting more than the time he looked up lesbians online, even though it felt tingly where he was pressed up against the fabric of the panties, thoroughly soaking them with semen that bubbled between the weave. How was he going to explain to his sister what caused the stain on the clothes he borrowed from her? He tried not to moan, but he couldn’t help whimper. He knew that the skirt and certainly the panties were going to be irrevocably ruined when he felt it dribbling out between the weave of the fabric, pooling onto the floor. With a final shudder, he finished, and his underwear had never felt more sticky. Finally, his boner went down, having spent itself, but it was difficult to take solace in that, knowing that if anyone saw his skirt now, they’d know he had a boner in it, and that problem had solved itself.

If his teacher noticed, he didn’t show it. He’d been holding back a moan since he felt his cock suddenly buried in a throat. And what’s more, once the boy resumed his movements, he had to concentrate on holding back something else, as well. The boy felt him twitching and jerking in his mouth, his cock getting harder even than it’d been before, and knew what that reaction meant. He pulled himself back; there was no way the two of them could hide THAT particular event, but the teacher slid his chair forward even more, trapping him between his thighs. The boy tried to push him away, but couldn’t budge him. The boy looked up at him, pleading, but his teacher rigidly faced forward, addressing the class, while he started to thrust into his mouth by shifting his seat back and forth subtly.

“And, with that, I think it’s about time I dismissed class… But first, in lieu of our… missing student… I must remind you of the important of… attendance… and while I don’t grade… based on attendance… you can’t learn if you don’t… come!”

He stopped moving, and the boy looked up at him, confused, for just a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he felt the deluge. The teacher put his hand on the back of the boy’s head and looked out at the class, who watched him suspiciously. To them, he was perfectly still, but underneath the desk… all that stress and frustration came up at once, at a boil, into his distressed student’s surprised mouth. His shaft pulsed as it pumped out the extra credit assignment that he had so foolishly accepted. The boy’s eyes were wide at first, but quickly narrowed in sullen anger as he looked up at his teacher, grinning as he nutted in his mouth. He gagged on it a bit as he started to swallow, but he quickly suppressed it. The last thing he wanted was for his classmates to find him now, with jizz in his underwear and a mouthful of the teacher’s spunk.

He couldn’t believe his teacher ejaculated into his mouth in front of the whole class… or even at all. He swallowed it, and his regrets, with his lips still firmly around the teacher’s treacherous cock. Once the students were caught up in leaving, the teacher allowed himself a moan of release, looking down at the little darling between his legs as he reclined lazily in his chair, his arms laying limp at his side. His nubile little student sucked idly on his popsicle, her lower lip working gently to coax out the rest of his salty cream.

His gulps were so loud that he worried the whole class could hear him drinking the teacher’s cocktail. He moved slowly back and forth to coax out the rest of it, slurping softly, his hands on the teacher’s thighs, spreading his legs so he could go deep when he needed to so that he could clean him off. He wants to leave his teacher with the impression that he earned his A. He had a mouth full of semen that proved it. He pleasured the teacher with his mouth, what more could he want?

His teacher, meanwhile, marked down the grade on the grading sheet: B. He looked down at the boy as the cum foamed out and he swallowed sullenly, even though he'd been told he didn't have to, and had a change of heart, and marked down a B- instead. After all, if he was willing to swallow THAT, why not a B-? Maybe he could work his way up… and if he still really wanted that “A”… well, he’s got to know his ABC’s…

He withdrew, and the boy spit the rest of his lesson onto the floor. It was to hide the mess he’d made on his own, but the teacher didn’t need to know that. He smacked his lips idly afterward, one eye lazily half-closed, which gave him the amusing appearance of being drunk, and looked up at the teacher once more, while the teacher stuffed himself back into his slacks.

“Do I… get an ‘A’?” he said, listlessly.

“’B’ is for blowjob,” he said, wagging his finger.

“So then, what’s ‘A’ for?”

Looking up at his teacher’s grin, he knew that he wasn’t going to be returning his sister’s clothes for a little while longer… if at all.


	2. B+

It had all been like a dream, but based on the untasty cumload filling his cheeks and the unintended cumload bubbling through his panties, it had all been too real. He looked up at the teacher, who looked down at him with pity, whose dick was in his mouth, who was callously filling his virgin mouth with cum, and who had made him gobble a cock in front of the whole class, barely hidden by the teacher's desk that he often sat in front of, and he narrowed his eyes. He gave the evil teacher the sharpest glare he could, undercut somewhat by the schlop still pouring into his mouth, gooping out the corners, dripping down to the floor, and bubbling onto the teacher's still-stiff cock. Then, he tilted his chin up a bit, let the stuff slosh back towards the entrance of his throat, and did his duty.

He stared up at his teacher while he swallowed the gunk, and his teacher reached down and touched his face, as if to say "that's a good little slut," while he marked something down on his gradebook. It wasn't until the class cleared out and he came out from his hiding place under the desk that he found out what that grade was.

His teacher's sperm was still swimming around in his belly, and the taste of his semen was still on his lips, when he first discovered that earning an "A" meant quite a bit more than just sucking on his teacher's business end until cream came out. It meant going all the way. It meant doing something that made being on his knees underneath the teacher's desk look like child's play. It meant losing his virginity in a big way (and not the way he expected), because it meant being the "girl" in a way that was much more than wearing his sister's clothes and putting his hair up. It meant facing down his teacher... and then turning the other way so they could do their extracurriculars. It meant having a funny expression on his face while putting a happy one on his teacher, but not being able to see it. It meant opening up his mind to new possibilities and opening up his... well, that's the idea.

He said no, of course. He said no when he realized why his teacher was grinning. He gave him a dirty look; the same one he did that day and the day after, although both those times it was in defiance and embarrassment at having a big load sloshing around behind his pursed lips, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. He begged the teacher, on his knees, whenever he could avoid having his mouth full, to give him an 'A', but the teacher was insistent: 'A' meant 'Anal.' The boy refused, and made sure not to face away from the teacher for any longer that was necessary, even though he had to hide the mess he made in the front of his panties each time.

Still, in class, there were times that the teacher would come up behind him... and suddenly, he'd be very aware of his bottom. He squirmed in his chair and tried not to think of thermometers. His teacher would lean over him, ostensibly to read what he was writing, and casually adjust the ruler on his desk. The boy thought nothing of it at first, but eventually noticed that he always touched the same inch demarcation on the ruler when he did it. This discovery made each subsequent innuendo that much more tense... and gave the boy an embarrassing problem to have in a classroom, although he wasn't sure if the teacher noticed that.

Two school weeks passed, ten days, ten mouthfuls, some in class, some after school. Until, finally, one day after class, the teacher stopped the boy from getting to his knees. Instead, he stood before him, looking down, and asked for his decision. When the boy said nothing, eyes wide, he reached down, behind him, and the boy froze, squeaking, when he felt his hand clasp his naked cheek, his finger slipping underneath the panties. He shook, and the teacher leered at him.

"Well? Is this girly butt for sale?"

Hearing him call him "girly" gave him a strange mixed reaction. He felt indignant... but also a little proud. Still, he couldn't do it. He shook his head no, quickly, but without moving much, while clasping his hands in front of him.

The teacher reached around and cupped the other half of his supple bottom, drawing him closer. He repeatedly pulled the boy's cheeks apart, which made his hole feel exposed, although he was thankful that there was no danger immediately behind him. Instead, he could feel the real danger through his teacher's slacks, pressed up against him, much bigger than his little panty-stuffer. He connected the size of it he could feel to the size of the hole his teacher was manipulating without touching, and knew it for sure: even if it did fit, everyone would be able to tell by the way he walked afterward. But he wasn't pushing his teacher away, and he wasn't saying no with his words, so he knew on some level what was going to happen, even if he couldn't admit it.

It had been in his mouth ten times... and it had stretched his lips painfully. But he would have given anything for the enchanted look on his teacher's face to mean another pair of sore lips... rather than a very, very sore girlyboy hole. But even before his teacher parted his lips and spoke, he knew, because of the hands on his rear and the spark in his teacher's eye, that was just a fantasy.

The teacher whispered it. No one else heard the words, 'just the tip," but the boy. They were all alone... but the boy felt like he was naked in front of strangers. He was half-right twice over.

An image flashed into his head. A girl was bent out of a window, her blonde hair up in pigtails, wearing heels and tubesocks. She was moaning, and the man behind her was thrusting away, and he saw that she had it in her ass. By the time he realized that the girl wasn't a girl at all, and he was picturing a possible future rendevouz, he already felt his teacher's arms around him... coming from behind. In his daze, the teacher had turned him around, and had now hugged him. Suddenly, he didn't feel so safe about his hole. It wasn't a heartbeat before he felt his teacher's hardness slide between his soft, squishy buns like a cafeteria hotdog, his skirt riding up on it. His panties were exposed, but he knew that was the least of his problems. His teacher's hands ran down his smaller body, down to his hips, and he pressed his knees together, hiding his skirt-tent. The teacher started to press against him, rubbing his shaft up and down between the boy's cheeks.

He protested, saying he was a boy... but the teacher just laughed, and explained that from behind, it was impossible to tell. Just as the boy was about to respond indignantly, the teacher leaned closer, and whispered his proposition again. Just the tip. The boy clenched reflexively, a meaningless last defense of the chastity that he was about to sell to a fairly meager bidder. He wondered if it really counted.

The boy trembled. Even if it was just the tip, that would be bigger than anything else that'd gone up there. He took a deep breath, and apologized in his head to the worried little puckered hole for what he was about to say. For what he was about to do. He wondered if it would forgive his betrayal.

He looked back, up at his teacher. "I-I want an 'A'..." he squeaked, meekly. It was all he said, but the teacher understood.

He ordered him to drop his skirt to the floor, which he did, with some reluctance. Standing in his underwear (with his hand strategically placed to hide how poorly they fit), his socks, his top, and his heels, the teacher inspected him, and then told him to report to his desk, so that they could begin their intensive studying session. He gulped. He knew that meant 'anal intercourse' with him on the blushing, panting, desk-gripping end beyond any shred of doubt. Still, after a moment of hesitation, the sound of the clacking of a heel echoed through the room, the sound of a successful sale. He took the second uneasy step of his march, wondering if his hole knew what was going to happen when he reached his desk, while his teacher looked on, watching the artificial swaying of his hips, the soft roundness of his cheeks as his weight fell to each side. The panties were riding up quite a bit, likely because of a lack of material in the front being stretched to the limits. The boy hoped his teacher's better sense held out, but he thought it was more likely that he'd run out of patience, tackle the boy to the ground, and have his way with him on the classroom floor, anally ravishing him this way and that without restraint, buggering him flat against the tiles until homeroom on the next day. The boy got lost in that thought for long enough to reach the desk without realizing it, his panties noticably moister.

He heard his teacher's footsteps, but refused to turn around. He couldn't bear to look at him. And as embarassing as it would be to bend over the desk like a bad girl, he didn't think he could endure being on his back with his legs in the air, the desk shaking underneath him while his teacher plunged it up his aching boybutt. He felt a sharp smack on his right cheek and squealed, and the teacher told him to pull down his underwear, and the boy heard the sound of a zipper. Awkwardly, frantically, he pulled down the panties one side at a time, but then he cried out when he felt something press up against him. The teacher told him that he'd dropped them enough, and the boy realized that what he'd felt was definitely the teacher's rock-hard ruler. He held his breath, and waited for instructions.

The teacher told him to spread his legs a bit, pointing his toes inward. Two more clacks follow, and the boy realized that he couldn't clench in the new position. Next the teacher told him to grab hold of the end of the desk... which was his way of telling him to bend over. The boy did, and noted that his teacher could now see the prize he was about to thoroughly ruin. Even if he had the dumbest butt in the world, by then it must have figured out that it was about to be on the taking end of a rather unfortunate game of "here comes the choo choo train," and he felt his sphincter spasm accordingly.

He kept tensing his fingers, curling his knuckles around the end of the desk he was holding, anticipating the worst. Not that there were multiple outcomes: he knew the teacher didn't have many options back there. Still, he didn't want to be taken by surprise. Literally. He waited, and waited, but the teacher just stared at him. The suspense was killing him, but he fought back the urge to shake his bum at his teacher as a way of insisting that he hurry up and plow his student's asshole. Finally, the teacher spoke, and asked him if he was sure.

Which was the last thing he wanted to hear. He was bent over a desk, dressed like his sister, and his teacher had seen all his good bits, and was on the verge of making him a real woman. Of course he wasn't sure. Despite that, he looked back, and his eyes wandered tentatively lower, until he saw peeking just over the horizon of his rear end. He'd never seen one so big up close... and for some reason, it was shiny and wet looking. If his butt stretched to accommodate that... he'd be amazed as he was cross-eyed. But he also knew he'd gone too far already.

He looked up at his teacher's face, and nodded. He knew his voice would sound timid if he spoke. He faced forward again, and held his breath.

"Alright..." the teacher said, and the boy prepared himself for the poke, but instead he felt something slimy and cold being spread on his cheeks and, making him blush fiercely, his rosebud.

He didn't know what it was, but he didn't have time to reason it out. He felt something press against his pucker, and tensed up, but the slime made it slippery, and so it pushed its way in a bit. He gripped hard onto the desk, bit his lip, and tried to relax, but his whole body seemed to respond as if his life were in danger. Slowly, it eased inwards, and he struggled to accept it, until finally, the pushing stopped, and it seemed that the tip was in. Just as quickly, it was out. He hadn't expected his teacher to keep his word, and with a smiling face, he turned to look at him.

The teacher saw his smiling face and grinned, and asked him if he liked it. The boy shook his head, and said that he was just glad it was over. The teacher cocked his head, amused, and affirmed an awful truth: that had been his finger. The boy's face went white, and silently, morbidly, he faced forward again, terrified. With one hand the teacher pushed his cheek aside, clear in the way to his little donut hole, and with his other hand, he lined up the divirginizing shot, his relatively massive cuestick in the boy's relatively small corner pocket. The boy felt the slick thing press up against his tight hole for a second, a perverse kiss that meant he'd gone further than any of his friends, and he still had so far to go.

Cock and starfish met again, and the boy scrunched up his eye and his lip curled into a sneer as he felt the pressure building, with no possible yielding in sight. It felt like there was no possible way... there was just more and more pressure, and the boy wondered if he had the wrong angle or if he was doing something wrong or if it just would never fit... which was when the tip of his teacher's penis did its job, pushing open the boy slightly, enough to cause a cascade that popped the head inside in one sharp, instantaneous anal deflowering, snugly inserting himself into the boy's unfortunately unprepared booty, setting off all the class 5 alarms inside. The moment it popped in, the boy groaned loud enough to let the whole school hear, his face going red and all the air rushing out of him. To muffle the sound, the teacher leaned forward and clasped his hand around the boy's mouth, which allowed him to moan and groan as loud as he wished, but without alerting everyone that was still in the building.

The boy looked over his shoulder at the teacher whose hand was clasped around his face and whose cock was swollen and engorged in his cheap boyhole and gave him the most hateful look he could, his muffled voice leaving moisture on the teacher's palm. When he managed to get his voice under control, he yanked free of his teacher's grasp, but left the cock where it was, venting his buttfrustration by biting his lip and slamming his palm against the desk, all while his O-ring inadvertently sucked on and massaged his teacher's fat pole.

He looked from the teacher's perspective amusingly like a primadonna that didn't get her way... throwing a big fat tantrum, only with a big fat cock in her asshole to explain it. He whipped his head from side to side, his pigtails following behind, and whined, and sucked in air, and tapped his foot, but didn't try to dislodge the gargantuan member from his rectum, not wanting to endure a second penetration and knowing that it would be stupid not to see it through now.

Even once he'd done hitting things, the boy whined and sobbed tearlessly, while the teacher reassured him, stifling a bit of laughter, keeping his lower half still while stroking the boy's backside gently. He didn't think it was fair that the first time he got to do it, he had to endure getting speared in the ass, and the worst his partner had to deal with was a smelly cock. He wanted to believe that it didn't count, but there was no doubt he was having sex... it just wasn't in the configuration he expected.

When finally he seemed under control, the teacher leaned forward and whispered into his ear. He explained that "A" stood for... "all the way in." The boy pouted, but he wasn't surprised. He just nodded his head frantically without looking back, as if to say "just get on with it." His teacher obliged him.

As the teacher pressed himself forward, the boy realized what he'd gotten into. He gripped hard onto the desk and gnashed his teeth and whipped his pigtails as the teacher pushed his big, fat adult schlong into his premature pooper, stuffing every nook and cranny of his auctioned off boybutt. He felt it distorting into a tunnel roughly the size and shape of his teacher's shaft, in a way that worried him about the future prospects of his formerly tight, formerly virgin little poohole.

If the boy took a step forward, it would have slipped out of him, the anal sex would stop, and he could just throw away all the cumstained panties. But then it would have all been for nothing. Precum dripped to the floor between the boy's feet. All the sex being stuffed up his butt was starting to fill his brain, and he couldn't think about anything but how big, how hard, and how inside his colon his teacher was. If there had been a turning back point, they'd long crossed it. The teacher kept sliding his pole into the boy's well-greased hole further and further... until he was standing right behind him, hips digging into his orb-shaped rear, his dick buried in the boy's aching bowels where it didn't belong. The boy groaned... the teacher's intrusion was painful, it was shameful, it was wrong. That earned him a swat on the rear. The teacher told him to sound more like a girl... although his voice already had a raspy, feminine edge to it even when he was complaining about anal frustration. Especially when he was complaining about his first anal frustration. He could see why it was such a common porn-phrase to say that you'll 'make it fit': it didn't fit comfortably, but his back passage did fit around it snugly, re-shaping itself for its owners bizarre needs. He felt so unmasculine receiving it, but regardless of what his teacher claimed, there wasn't exactly an identical experience (to a girl) on his end: even as he slipped further in to the boy's girlish little boy-butt, he pressed against the boy's coinpurse, which was inadvertently being squished upwards because his legs were together. If his teacher felt it, he didn't complain - which was understandable, considering the circumstances. He was too busy getting off to sodomizing a 'willing' and 'eager' participant, who feigned feminine moans in between groans of pain, embarassment, and raw feeling. It was an experience the boy wasn't soon to forget.

"My butt... my butt..." he whined, to no one in particular, though he didn't do anything to stop the violation that his hole was enduring, because he was using it to earn his 'A'.

At first he was whining and pouting, but then he glanced over to the classroom's door... and realized what would happen if he made too much noise. It was bad enough that he couldn't stop the desk from squeaking and scraping on the floor as they rocked back and forth, the boy gripped onto the desk while his teacher did some exploratory mining between his cheeks. If anyone did hear the feverish sounds of their perverse little get-together, and approached the door's window, they'd clearly be able to see them having sex, even if they'd have no way of knowing that it was anal sex, or that the teacher was cornholing one of his (male) students as part of some grade-inflating scheme. The boy didn't care how it would affect his teacher, but he didn't want to be known as the girly-boy who would bend over a desk, pull down his underoos and count to 100 in exchange for a good grade... even if, he reflected, it was the truth.

As the teacher promised, he wasn't overly-demeaning or rough, getting all of his jollies from the way the boy's virgin hole squeezed and milked him in confusion, and the way the little faux-girlish sexpot pseudo-moaned and wiggled his hips and pressed his little fat tush back at the teacher to remind him that he was earning his 'A'. The boy had to admit to himself, but didn't, that doing such a risqué gesture (that also served to fill up his already-stuffed colon with teacherly cock) made him feel... something, and something not entirely bad, either. Occasionally, he did wince, because their mismatched sizes meant that it  
still hurt, and occasionally he'd tighten up by accident and his butt would protest to such a large, hard thing being lodged up there, but mostly it was just an uncomfortable pressure and an embarrassing fact. He allowed the teacher to continue with their copulation without complaint, looking over his shoulder cooly, in an observational sort of way, to see how his 'attacker' was reacting. He found it difficult to maintain eye-contact, what with how lovestruck and wild the teacher looked as he porked the boy's butt without shame, but he did still watch his facial expression as he fucked him, as he slid in and out, and as the boy tensed up around his base, and allowed him to pull out slowly while squeezing him tightly all the way. When the teacher forced it all the way back up again, the boy responded by simply pushing himself back onto it, slightly, pressing the two of them together, burying his teacher's cock all the way in his canal, sighing softly at the feeling of being so overly full, and so physically close to the person that was taking his maidenhood.

His teacher tensed up considerably, and he hadn't expected at all what happened next. The teacher bent over the desk as well, resting his chest on the boy's back, pinning him in place. He kicked the boy's legs apart slightly (his heels once more clacking into place), but mostly kept his hips digging into the boy's soft cheeks, his cock completely invisible, disappearing somewhere between his pelvis and the boy's tummy. He explained what a "bad girl" he'd been, how he'd been a "tease," and how he'd "forced" him... before the boy could decipher what the teacher was talking about, he moaned, his breath hot on the back of the boy's neck, his hands gripped around the far side of the desk, and then the boy's shoulders, and the boy felt something strange. His first thought was that the teacher had started to urinate in his bowels, which terrified him, but with the moan and the way his hands tensed on the boy's soft body, he knew it was something else he was force-feeding into the boy's cramped virgin lovehole, though it could hardly be called virgin anymore. He felt a rising panic as his teacher offloaded his stress, but he knew that he didn't have much choice in the matter, pressed so heavily onto the desk, and that his anxiety was more related to the fact that he wasn't sure how to respond to someone offering their gooey thanks to an anal job well done. His teacher had just prematurely ejaculated into his virgin butt, and blamed him for it. He felt a certain twisted pride, knowing that he'd definitely earned his 'A', but tried to keep that off his face as he turned to look up at his teacher, still in the throes of passion. He felt the warm, sticky wetness in his bowels, and knew he'd been defiled, but that he'd made his teacher cum early by accident made him embarassed more for his sake than anything. What was worse than accidentally releasing early while molesting your crossdressed student? Not much, he imagined. Still, he'd just let a man pump his butt full of semen, so he wasn't in a position to judge. The additional pressure made him want to urgently let it out, but he was still stoppered by a pulsing, turgid cock. His own was hidden between his legs, every bit as stiff, if not as large and wet.

His buttcheeks felt sticky with sweat, and the area between them was hot enough to burn, the friction of their lovemaking giving the outward part of his hole a reddish hue. He waited for his teacher's last few droplets to dribble off inside, and then politely nudged him with his elbow, as if to say, 'please get off me and take your penis out of my butt now, we're done." His teacher obeyed, reluctantly, but before he withdrew entirely, he held the boy's chin with his hand, turned his head, and... the boy flushed red, but allowed him his final act of depravity, his lips having already been in far worse places. Kissing while the two of them were still connected made his heart race, out of embarrassment more than anything. His teacher then finally withdrew... and his messy gift to his student followed not long after, running down the boy's thigh in a goopy reminder of their cut-short pointless-mating.

The boy looked at him as impassively as he had while he was being rear-ended, and asked if that was enough. His teacher commended him on his performance... and then went on to explain that "B" is for "Buttfucked"... and "A" is for "All the time." He told the boy that their extracurriculars would continue the following day after school... and for him not to eat a big lunch.


End file.
